Light emitting devices usually include white light emitting diodes (LEDs) and light diffusion members covering the white LEDs. When in use, light emitted by the white LED can pass through the light diffusion member and then be diffused. Typically, such a light diffusion member includes a matrix made of polycarbonate (PC) or polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA) with diffusion particles dispersed in the matrix.